omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Herah
Summary Herah is one of the unwilling gifted participants in the latest Recompense hosted by her Maker, Norwe. She is from a race called the Cendruex, and is a part of the minority of her species that still worships their goddess La Flamme. She shows her worship through her art, her great skill for the subject being a natural offshoot of her gift and seeks to one day create weapons for the planet-conquering Nettoyant that she idolizes. Powers and Stats Tiering: At least 8-C, High 6-C '''via fire |At least 8-C, likely higher, High 6-C via fire| At least 4-C''' Verse': 'Deluge of the Abyss Name: Herah War Hej Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Unknown, likely 15-16 '''Classification: Gifted, Cendruex Special Abilities: Skilled Hand to Hand fighter, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Spearwoman, Regeneration (Varies from High-Low to Mid, depending on the strength of her inner flame), Enhanced Senses (Is able to view someone at the subatomic level), Fire Manipulation via flame in her chest, Magic, Limited Magma Manipulation (Her body naturally produces magma that she is able to lactate), Absorption (Able to consume fire and metal and use it to strengthen her own flame), Flight via wings, Body Control (Advanced Control being that she can force her body to use its max strength and her mind to speed up in its reaction capabilities, deaden nerves, and rapidly grow skin), Immortality (Type 1,2,3, & 4 ), Transmutation via Traduire, Conventional Durability Negation via Violet Fire (When flames are this color, whatever they touch is reduced to ash then their ashes are burnt away),Immunity to Fire Manipulation (Unable to be hurt by fire no matter the origin) Resistance to Heat Manipulation (Is completely unaffected by being submerged in lava or having it within her body) and Pain Manipulation via Renaissance à son Sommet| All previous abilities and Statistics Amplification | Varies depending on state and Existence Erasure via Jeffery's eraser [[Destructive Ability|'Destructive Ability']]:''' '''At least Building level (Destroyed half of her school in a fit of rage once, and easily bisected a redwood tree with her arm), Large Island Level '''via flame (Herah reduced a large amount of forest and more to ash )| '''At least Building level, likely higher '''(When wearing her Gasshbenirium armor, Herah is able to succeed her previous body limits by two times) '''Large Island level '''via flame | '''At least Star level (Jeffery is capable of destroying stars and planets) Speed: High Hypersonic+ '(Outside of Renaissance à son Sommet her reaction speed is only Mach 58, while using Renaissance à son Sommet reaction speed reaches Mach 88)| '''Massively Hypersonic '(When wearing Gasshbenirium Armor, Herah is able to succeed her previous body limits by two times) | '''Varies from High Hypersonic+ '''to Massively Hypersonic''' depending on what state she is in and if she or Jeffery is in control of Jeffery's body Lifting Ability: At least Class K '''(Was able to lift her own body after having it weigh 464800 pounds) Likely Class M (Said that she could lift over 500,000 tons, and Alex didn't detect any signs of lying) | Higher | Varies''' depending on what state she is in Striking Ability: Building Class| Building Class, likely higher| At least Star level Durability: Large Island level '|'At least Large Island level, likely higher | Varies depending on what state she is in Stamina: 'High (Able to maintain high speed flying for over twenty minutes without any issue) 'Range: 'Standard Melee range. Hundreds of meters with breath. Range Varies from Extended Melee range to at least Interstellar with Jeffery '''Standard Equipment: '''Jeffery, a backpack that is a portal to her room, Sketchpad, Writing utensils, Gasshbenirium armor storage amulet 'Intelligence: Gifted. Is an expert on the field of artistic study and able to come up with inventive and effective battle tactics with little time to actually prepare. Uses her gift and powers in effective and sometimes unconventional ways. Weaknesses: Is exceedingly arrogant to the point that she well take hits to prove a point and quick to anger. Has sensitive nerves covering her entire torso, back, and bottom half of her face. Sudden shocks can cause her nerves to switch back on, and for any pain that should've been felt before to be felt all at once. Her smelling and hearing are susceptible to strong odors and loud noises, respectfully. Use of Traduire turns parts of Herah into paint, the amount varying depending on what. Use of Violet flames quickly depletes the strength of her flame. She is unable to keep up with speeds that exceed Mach 58 normally without entering Renaissance à son Sommet| Once her armor is destroyed or she exits it, she will collapse due to over straining of the body| Jeffery is finicky and unwilling to contribute to do more than allow Herah to control him during a fight unless Herah is unable to handle the situation on her own. If Herah is in control, Jeffery is only able to go as fast as Herah can perceive. Versions: Base Herah| Utilizing Gasshbenirium armor | Utilizing Jeffery Other Attributes Standard Equipment: '''Jeffery, a backpack that is a portal to her room, Sketchpad, Writing utensils, Gasshbenirium armor storage amulet '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Gift: Traduire: '''This allows Herah use anything as a base and/or media. Depending on the materials used and the object created, Herah will lose some part of her physical self and have is transformed into paint. The higher the artistic unity between the materials used the lower the natural cost of her creation. *'Renaissance à son Sommet': When Herah enters this state her body is pushed to its absolute limits allowing her to react at speeds of Mach 88 while her nerves are dulled to the point that what would normally cause her pain is merely a mild tingle. This state last for five minutes. *'Jeffery': Jeffery is a giant sentient pencil of Herah's own creation that is able to fly, be used as a conduit for Herah's gift, and erase things with his eraser. Jeffery is capable of destroying stars and planets and MFTL travel, having destroyed several stars and planets on his search for Herah and having traveled from deep space to her location in order to save her. *'Fire Breath': Any fire she breathes out can be controlled and shaped into whatever she wants, and has selective burning. Her fire follow the idea of blue shift, being that red is the coolest and violet is the hottest. '''Versions:' Base Herah| Utilizing Gasshbenirium armor | Utilizing Jeffery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Fire Users Category:Absorbers Category:Regenerators Category:Spear User